MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge
by larin20
Summary: A totally random idea by two BFFF'ers who want to get people's creative juices flowing. So come one, come all, and send us your one-shot. Rules inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Contest: MissAlex's and Larin20's One-Shot Lurkers Challenge**

**Summary:**  
A totally random idea by two BFFF'ers who want to get people's creative juices flowing. So come one, come all, and send us your one-shot. Rules inside.

**The Rules:**

MissAlex and Larin20 want to hear from you! We know you lurk and read the stories, and some of you don't review. It's okay, we love you and we appreciate your support, but we want you to come out of the shadows and write a one-shot. Whether you have posted stories already, are not a lurker and review like crazy, or have never written anything in your entire life, it doesn't matter. We want everyone to participate in this contest. We know there is a lot of talent out there! So here is the challenge:

**-One shot  
- must be at least 1k words with attention to proper grammar and spelling, of course!  
-can be any pairing, we don't care.  
-must have a proper ending, a resolution of sorts. We don't need to know every single detail about your characters, but don't leave us hanging as though we're waiting for a sequel.**

**-must include Carlisle, because he's hot and not used enough.**

The deadline for this contest is: _______August 15th, 2009___Noon EST_______

Please PM through FF either MissAlex (author of 'Rebel Without a Cause') or Larin20 (author of 'Treading Water') and let us know if you will be participating in this contest.

Then, before or on the due date, PM us your one-shot link.

We will read through the entries and post the top five stories to our profile pages and provide links to them in our author's notes. The entries will be posted under one story entitled "Lurkers Contest Final Five". There will be six chapters to this story. The first chapter will be the rules of the contest and the other five chapters will be the final five stories chosen by MissAlex and Larin20. Once the top five stories are chosen, the voting will be open to the public. If you leave a review for a particular story (each story is an individual chapter), that is your vote. You cannot vote for more than one story. Voting dates are TBA.

If you have any questions, please contact either MissAlex or Larin20 and we will be happy to answer them.

Thank you for participating and we cannot wait to read what you come up with!


	2. Chapter 2

**There are six finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge. This is one of them.**

**Details/rules of this contest can be found under chapter one.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the six stories so please read all six before you make your final decision.**

*****VOTING ENDS MONDAY AUGUST 24TH, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)*****

_________________________________________________________________________________

**LOVE AT THE KIOSK**

**Written by amymorgan**

**Author's profile page: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1908490/amymorgan**

**_____________________**

It was my first vacation in six years. I had just turned twenty-four, and was determined to make the most of every free day. I flew into Sea-Tac and rented a car, then drove throughout Washington state. I was in Washington to visit the places I'd lived as a child. First I went to the Yakima Valley, viewing the spring explosion of daffodils. Three square miles of yellow, breathtaking. Then I stopped at Fort Lewis, showing my Texas driver's license and my long-expired Military ID for a visitor's pass, explaining I only wanted to see our old house and my elementary school. We had lived there when an earthquake measuring 8.6 on the Richter-scale occurred. I never forgot the deafening roar, unable to hear my Mother's screams for me coming from the kitchen. I recall looking out the window and watching our Oldsmobile Ninety-Eight sedan rocking from driver's to passenger's side, both left wheels then right wheels leaving the ground at the same time, "bucking". From next door came the Colonel's wife, so "rattled" emotionally that my mother broke out the cooking sherry to calm their nerves. I was so scared as an eight-year-old that I slept on a cot in my parents' room for the next three days, terrified of the rapid succession of aftershocks.

I drove on to Seattle and visited the Space Needle. It was odd we'd lived in Washington for three years and never visited Seattle's premier landmark. I went up to the observation deck to see how much the Seattle skyline had changed. Then I ate dinner in the Needle's revolving restaurant: grilled salmon, baby spinach salad, a glass of Cabernet, and their famous chocolate dessert. It was expensive, but worth every bite.

I stayed overnight at Days Inn, then headed for Vancouver, British Columbia, the next morning. I had never been there before.

I checked into my downtown hotel on Barclay Street in Vancouver. I felt like playing my guitar, the first time I'd been so inclined on this trip. I unlocked the case and pulled out the beautiful Adamas six-string acoustic-electric. I started to make sure it was tuned, when to my horror I discovered the tuning peg for the "A" string wouldn't turn. I was very, very upset. This three thousand dollar guitar was my baby. I called downstairs to the hotel concierge and asked if he knew of a guitar store nearby, or a guitar builder. I skipped using the formal word, luthier, for guitar builder; only guitarists know what a luthier is.

The concierge was helpful and polite. He told me about a guitar store just a few blocks away. I thanked him for his kindness, and headed out of my room, my guitar case in hand.

Carlisle's Guitars was just four blocks north of my hotel. I entered the door and tinkly bells sounded. A boyishly handsome man with movie star good looks and a wavy shock of blonde hair stepped out from the storage area of the store. The doorway was covered with hanging beads straight out of a sixties hippie movie. He smiled and said, "Welcome to my shop."

"Are you a luthier?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am. What is the problem with your guitar, young lady?"

"The "A" peg will not turn. I can't tune that string. I wonder if the baggage handlers were rough with it," I stated with irritation.

"Let me see. What kind of guitar?" he asked.

"An Adamas. It's my baby. I saved for a year to buy it..." I said deflatedly.

He pulled my guitar from its black hardshelled case, and inspected the malfunctioning peg. "No problem. The threads are stripped. I can fix it easily. Come back at 5 p.m. We close at six."

"How much will it cost to fix?" I asked.

"Thirty dollars Canadian," he replied.

"Thank you, sir. I 'll be back before closing."

I left the shop, stepping out into the crisp March air. It was about 42 degrees outside, cloudy, a typical late winter day in the Pacific Northwest. I chuckled, remembered I was in Canada, this was actually their Pacific Southwest. I went window shopping for several hours, not having much extra money for souvenirs.

I did go in a funky jewelry store, the front window a maze of handmade items, and saw a striking woven bracelet. I asked the saleswoman if I could look at it. It was intricately woven of dark red, blonde and black fibers. I asked, "How was the horsehair obtained?" She smiled, replied, "The artist owns palomino, bay, and chestnut horses. She collects the tail hairs as they are shed." The bracelet was a perfect fit and had a lobster claw clasp, sterling silver.

"How much?" I asked.

"Twelve dollars" she replied.

"I'll take it. I'd like to wear it." I answered, paying her.

I left feeling happy and carefree about my purchase, but I was now low on Canadian funds and I needed to find a bank or ATM. I walked a few more blocks and spotted an ATM cattycorner across the street. I crossed the two streets without jaywalking --- I did try to obey the law. As I walked up to the kiosk-style ATM, suddenly a young man in a black hoodie, black jeans and sunglasses approached from the opposite direction. He had several days' worth of a scruffy reddish beard and he walked hunched, even though he appeared to be at least six feet tall. I arrived at the ATM keyboard about five seconds before him and slid my card into the slot, punching in my code.

The young man sighed loudly and paced around the back of the kiosk. I kept a glancing, wary eye on him as I transferred two hundred dollars from savings to checking. Was this young man going to rob me?

I was telling the ATM I wanted Canadian funds, as the young man's body language became impatient. He stood with arms crossed against his chest about three feet away and at 10 o' clock position. His right foot, in a black athletic shoe, was tapping rapidly and agitatedly. The more that right foot tapped, the longer my business took with the ATM because of the distraction. Finally I glared at his foot. His head tilted down at me , but I could not read his eyes because of those damn sunglasses. I had the strangest impulse to either stomp on that tap-tap-tapping foot or yank off those sunglasses, either impulse inappropriate in this public place.

I pulled my $200 Canadian and pocketed it quickly along with my card. Then I gave into impulse, and hands freed from banking, I looked at the young man, "You! You are a jerk and I wanted to break your foot!"

I grabbed the sides of his hoodie, leaned forward on the balls of my feet and kissed him, hard, thinking, "that'll teach him a lesson". I broke the firm, chaste kiss and started to walk away. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, "You're not leaving," he said flatly, and I thought I heard the hint of an English accent. He held on to my wrist and he pulled several hundred dollars quickly from the ATM, and wadded it into his jean pocket.

My heart was beating wildly. I knew I was blushing from what----fear, excitement? I wasn't sure. His other hand took my other wrist. He was smiling ever so slightly. He slowly walked forward, forcing me to back up. Twelve steps, and my back felt the brick wall of the building next to the kiosk. He stepped toward me until he was about four inches away, leaned forward and let go of my wrists. He cupped my face with his hands. He leaned down and gave me the slowest, lingering kiss. His tongue flicked slowly along my lower lip and he pulled my lower lip into his mouth sucking it gently. I moaned softly.

His knee firmly parted my legs and he leaned into me. I felt his erection pressing into my abdomen through his jeans. I inhaled sharply through my nose and then moaned again into the kiss involuntarily, in shock. I felt a bit like I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. I was kissing a stranger I had just called a jerk, and he was aroused, kissing me as a lover would. THIS was wrong, it must stop! I turned my head to the left, forcing the kiss to break. I stammered, "Muh, my guitar! I ha-have to get my guitar!" and I walked across the street.

"Wait! Wait for me!" he called following, "I don't even know your name."

He caught up with me as I waited for the walk symbol.

"I'm Dana" sticking out my hand awkwardly.

He smiled broadly, shook my hand, "And I am Thomas".

We crossed the street, bumping against one another purposefully.

"Do you go around kissing strange men often?" He threw his head back and laughed, not waiting for my answer. I just smiled, shaking my head at his craziness. We headed towards Carlisle's Guitars. And I was now absolutely positive that he was from England.

When we entered Carlisle's it was five minutes after five. Thomas removed neither the sunglasses nor the hoodie. There was a young male clerk and I asked for the owner.

Carlisle came from the back of the store with my guitar case in hand, smiling. "I overestimated how much labor I'd expend. It was a simple repair. Fifteen dollars, that's enough."

I sat down on a stool and tried the "A" peg. It was fine, it turned easily. I strummed scales; Carlisle had tuned the guitar. I got my Kyser capo out of my case and set it below the third fret. Then I fingerpicked about thirty measures of one of my favorite songs. Thomas clucked his tongue and then said, "How do you know how to fingerpick a 1970 Elton John song that was only published for piano and strings?!"

I stopped playing and looked up. "Well, Thomas, it IS my favorite Bernie Taupin lyric, and well, I played the song about two thousand times over the course of about three months" I said defiantly, "and each time I played it, I got a few more notes for guitar." Carlisle started laughing, "Well isn't SHE the definition of persistence!"

Thomas asked me to start playing the melody over again. I did and he began to softly sing:

_"In the quiet silent seconds, I turned off the light switch and I_

_Came down to meet you in the half-light the moon left,_

_While a cluster of night-jars sang some songs out of tune._

_A mantle of bright light shone down from a room._

_Come down in time, I still hear her say,_

_So clear in my ear, like it was today._

_Come down in time was the message she gave,_

_Come down in time, and I'll meet you half way._

_Well, I don't know if I should have heard her as yet,_

_But a true love like hers is a hard love to get._

_And I've walked most all the way,_

_And I ain't heard her call._

_And I'm gettin' to thinking,_

_If she's coming at all._

_Come down in time, I still hear her say._

_So clear in my ear, like it was today._

_Come down in time was the message she gave_

_Come down in time and I'll meet you half way._

_There are women, women, and some hold you tight,_

_While some leave you counting the stars in the night."_

I was stunned by his vocals and perfect recall of the lyrics. I sat on the stool, my guitar held loosely, "I take it it's one of your favorites, also?"

He sighed, "Yeah, it's a beautiful lyric about unrequited love. I guess I understand it."

"I like it for that same reason. If a man loved me like that, he would never be left counting stars in the night." I felt his gaze and held it. I wished I could see his eyes, but those sunglasses hid them too well.

Carlisle broke the spell, "It's five minutes to six. Closing time."

Thomas insisted on paying for the guitar repair, and we left. As I followed him onto the sidewalk, he smiled and said, "Come on, little she-rapist, let's go up to my room and order some food!"

I laughed at the ridiculous name "she-rapist", but I did attack him first....

I thought about begging off, but this young Englishman was funny and charming, and he seemed, well, lonely. I WAS hungry. His hotel was across the street and a block over from mine. He put the keycard in the slot of room 852 and we entered the room. I had just set the guitar case down on the suitcase shelf when the lights went out. I heard some rustling. I started to move back toward the door but Thomas stopped me. I felt his hands on my waist, my hips, and suddenly I was pressed up against the wall. I could feel his warm breath in my hair. He leaned over and kissed me, rougher than he had kissed me against the building. "Please, Thomas, I'm..."

"Shhh," he responded, and I felt his hands on my hips as he guided me to the left. I soon felt the edge of the bed, and sat down. Thomas pulled off my shoes and moved silently in the dark room. I heard him pulling clothes off himself. He pulled my T shirt off slowly and he sighed. I felt his lips on the space above my collarbone, and I gasped. It felt beyond wonderful! I reached up to his face: no glasses, no hoodie, no shirt. I felt his shoulders with both hands. His hands popped the button on my jeans and pulled the zipper down. He tried to pull them off, and I just finished the deed, kicking them off. I reached forward blindly and touched his hip, slid down the side of his hip and felt no fabric. Thomas was naked in the dark and he was kissing my neck. He leaned forward and I laid down on the bed, and as I felt his hand at the top of my panties, I froze. He then rolled me toward him slightly and I felt his hands behind me at my bra clasps. I felt my bra loosen, then being slid off my arms. His lips quickly were on the space between my breasts, while his fingers worked under my panties, which were now damp. He eased them low on my hips then said, "Raise up, baby." He pulled them off, and I heard him take a very deep breath. I then heard the crinkle of plastic, and he said, "Dana, you're a virgin, aren't you?'

"Yes, I am," I paused. "But I ..want this... I want you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just, please...take it slow ..for me."

I felt his hands just above my chest, under my arms. He slid me onto what felt like the center of the large bed. I felt his lips kissing me behind my right ear, and I moaned softly. His hands were cupping my breasts and suddenly he was rolling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. I had never lain naked and had a man touch me like this. I felt like I was on fire. Then his lips were sucking my nipples, first the left, then right. His right hand was at my heat, one finger then two slid slowly in, and I felt my back arch on its own, pushing my pelvis against his fingers. . Then his thumb was on my clit, rubbing slowly. I had never felt anything like this when I had tried to pleasure myself.

Thomas murmured, "Dana, you're very responsive to my touch. Bend your knees for me, baby."

I bent my knees and spread them wide, placing the soles of my feet flat on the bed. I heard his breaths and sensed him hovering over me. He kissed the spot behind my left ear, and I reached around, running my hands through his soft hair and scratching his scalp gently with my short nails. I pulled him closer to me and he kissed my lips and I felt him ask permission with his tongue. I opened my mouth with consent. The kiss was deep and I was swept away by it. I felt what must be the tip of his cock near my entrance. I pulled my knees toward me and wrapped my legs around his lower back. He entered me slowly, thank God--- he was huge and he was stretching me. He paused when he reached my barrier. "Do it quickly," I murmured and he replied with a quick thrust. There was a flash of pain for me and then it passed fairly rapidly.

He pushed in further, "Dana, you're so warm and tight, you feel so good." he said with a groan.

I sighed, "You feel damn good inside me. You can move more if you like.."

He pressed further into me and I felt wonderfully stretched. He pulled almost all the way out and I gasped at the loss, but then he pushed back in quickly and I inhaled softly, filled again. He was increasingly this tempo gradually. He raised himself up a little, dramatically changing his angle of penetration, and I felt a new sensation, unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"Oh God, Thomas!" I exclaimed as if I couldn't control my own speech.

He maintained the angle and sped up. Drops of sweat fell from his forehead onto my chest and neck. The room was still pitch black but I could hear his groans and I felt what must be his sack slapping softly against me. All these sensations combined and all of a sudden my lower gut tightened and I felt some muscles constricting in a very odd place. I felt my toes curling down and cramping. I closed my eyes and I saw little pinpoints of light in my eyelids.

He was panting very hard with his thrusts, and when I felt myself "clamp down", I was afraid I might hurt him. Instead, he groaned with two more quick thrusts, "Oh, FUCK!" and his legs became very shaky and then stilled, as he was gasping for air. I was breathing quickly too. He laid down very close to me on my right side. I heard a sort of "popping" noise --- the condom? He placed his right hand against my neck, and kissed my right earlobe, sucking it softly.

"You were perfect, baby, perfect," he gasped out.

"And you were my perfect first time." I took a deep breath, "I guess I was the woman to 'hold you tight', not the one to leave you 'counting the stars in the night', do you think?"

I heard a soft snort, "Dana, when your fingers picked the melody of Elton's 'Come Down in Time', I knew I was going to make love to you. That's a man's lament, but you felt it too." He inhaled, his breathing almost back to normal, "Have you ever played before an audience?"

"Just a college recital once or twice, with others," I replied.

"Would you consider playing that while I sing? It's only a pub here in Vancouver. Me and a couple of friends, maybe fifty in the audience. No pressure. What do you say? It's tomorrow night."

"As long as... I can play facing you, I'll be okay," I hesitantly answered.

"Great! I can watch you play for timing cues. Will you stay here with me? We can go get your stuff later. "

"Sure, I can stay. My hotel's not far."

My stomach rumbled. He laughed and sat up on the edge of the bed, "Room service, coming up! What do you want?"

I reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders then playfully stroked his hair, "Grilled salmon, or a steak. But, what I really want, Thomas, is to NOT keep calling you by your middle name."

The room was still totally dark.

He reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp, and laughed, "I guess I fail at disguises. I had to open my big mouth and sing, didn't I?"

"I knew who you were when you laughed, when we were crossing the street. Your singing voice just confirmed it." I sat up and kissed the nape of his neck.

_*************************************************************************************_

_Elton John, music. Bernie Taupin, lyrics. "Come Down in Time" is from the 1970 LP Tumbleweed Connection._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the six finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for one story. The oneshot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are six finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge. This is one of them.**

**Details/rules of this contest can be found under chapter one.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the six stories so please read all six before you make your final decision.**

*****VOTING ENDS MONDAY AUGUST 24TH, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)*****

_____________________________________________

**PLEASANTLY UNEXPECTED**

**Written by elfinchakie**

**Author's profile page: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1871882/**

_______________________________________________

I'd been with Edward Cullen for as long as I could remember. We had always been the inseparable couple, the cute pair that always seemed so strong. We were going to be together forever, he was my childhood sweetheart and the love of my life.

That was until we got divorced.

It's been about a year since we split but occasionally, we still hook up. We can't help it... The sex is average but I shouldn't complain, it's not like I'm getting any elsewhere and we all get lonely sometimes. It purely convenience really, he's just _there_. I could tell you that it's crazy magnetism bringing us together but I'd just be lying.

I'm lying right now. On my bed – watching the deliciously toned muscles of my new lover's back rise and fall as he sleeps peacefully next to me – while trying to make sense of what has just happened, I let my mind fill with the memory of how I got here.

It had been one of those days, one of those utterly fucking boring days where you have nothing to do. I had the week off from work so I found myself watching mindless daytime TV on the cream leather sofa Edward and I had picked out together when we'd first moved in. Our divorce was a mutual agreement; we'd simply gotten married too young. We hadn't had a chance to experience anything for ourselves, on our own as single people.

Loving each other was all we had known from a young age and eventually we realized that we didn't love each other in the same way anymore. Our love was no longer the passionate kind; instead our relationship had warped into companionship. It's nice though, just being able to sit and talk to each other as friends. We're still really good friends. We even set each other up on dates.

It was a fairly happy divorce. We compromised on the splitting of our belongings and we even agreed to share certain things. We also made a pact that if either one of us needed anything, the other would be there. I draw attention to the _anything _part, I guess that's how our little arrangement happened.

It wasn't like every day or anything, maybe once or twice a month at most. We'd have our planned, meaningless sex and then get on with life. Sometimes months went by without a booty call but that's because we'd be seeing people at the time or something.

Today the weather had been warm and I could feel electricity in the air. I picked up one of the erotic novels my friend Alice insisted I read and of course, I became ridiculously aroused within minutes. That book was _nasty_ – Alice had good taste.

So I did what I always did when I was feeling horny. I text Edward.

He'd moved into his dad's house instead of finding his own place and I often wondered what two good-looking bachelors like themselves did in a big house like that. Actually, I dread to think.

Edward's father wasn't much older than him really. His parents had married young and divorced young, just like we had. The only difference between us and them was that they were brave enough to have a baby at the age of nineteen.

That only made Carlisle forty-three years of age and that seemed pretty young to have to a twenty-four year old son. Especially as the man only looked about thirty-five. He hadn't aged badly at all and to let you in on a secret – he was fucking_ gorgeous_.

Shaking the thoughts of golden hair out of my head, I reached for my phone. Edward was just as gorgeous and my thighs were burning for some action.

_**Fancy a bit of fun?**_

_**-Bella**_

I waited confidently for the reply, he never said no to me unless he had a girlfriend. Sure enough, a few minutes later my phone buzzed.

_**I'll be 15.**_

He kept it short and sweet. I smiled in anticipation and sent another.

_**Come straight in, **_  
_**you know where to **_  
_**find me. ;)**_

_**-Bella**_

I headed towards my bathroom to freshen up, quickly jumping in the shower briefly to relax my body under the spray and then brushed my teeth. I picked out the new lingerie which I'd bought a few days before and put on the black chiffon and lace corset trimmed with blue satin and a matching thong. Examining myself in the mirror, I had to admit I was looking pretty saucy. I couldn't wait to see Edward's eyes bug out. I brushed my fingers through my hair to make it look a little wilder and then practiced my 'come hither' look.

I heard a car pull up into my driveway and I excitedly jumped onto my bed. The cool, satin red sheets felt like heaven against my heated bare skin as I positioned myself on my stomach facing away from the door and crossing my ankles. I lay my cheek against the sleek pillow and closed my eyes. He knew I liked to start with a massage.

A quiet knock sounded at the door a minute later. "Come in," I purred, listening as the door opened slowly and then clicked shut again. I was looking forward to this; I hadn't got laid in over a month.

"Hello Bella," a smooth voice drifted from the door but it sounded a little smoother than usual... Rolling over and opening my eyes, I was horrified to see Edward's dad standing there.

"Carlisle!" I gasped, looking down at my scantily dressed body and then back up to his lean figure resting against the wall. He had his arms crossed and a look on his face which suggested he was enjoying the view.

"W-what are you doing here?" I spluttered, hurriedly sliding off the bed to retrieve my dressing gown then internally groaning when I spotted it on the back of the door beside him.

"I may have intercepted a little text message or two." he said, raising a sandy eyebrow at me.

"I'm s-sorry, I know I shouldn't use your son like this." I mumbled, cautiously moving towards the door where the little dignity I had left was hanging.

"Oh Bella it's not that," He sighed quietly as I grabbed for the silk robe, "I just didn't see why Edward should get all the fun."

I froze, one arm halfway in the sleeve and slowly raised my eyes to find his, startled when I was met by the raw lust burning behind them. His deep blue eyes were usually so compassionate that I hardly recognized the man in front of me. And I knew that even though it was so wrong – I would never be able to extinguish the fire that had just been lit inside me.

I allowed my robe to slip to the floor as we stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I raked my eyes over his body as he did the same to me, no longer feeling self conscious under his stare. His snug white sweater hugged his frame, suggesting that his muscles were large and hard... and the bulge in his pants hinted towards the same thing.

"This is so wrong." I said quietly to myself, shaking my head and taking a step back. It _was_ so wrong but he was _so_ _sexy_. Carlisle pretended not to hear and took agonizingly slow steps towards me until he was just inches away. The look in his eyes flickered between amusement and hunger.

"You know Bella, I've had my eye on you for some time." He stated as his sinfully luscious lips pulled up into a slight smirk. He ran the back of his hand lightly from my shoulder to my arm then back up again before moving it up to brush my hair back. "I've always wanted you."

"Since when?" I breathed, hardly loud enough to make a sound.

"Ever since you announced your engagement in that beautiful red dress." He murmured. I'm sure I stopped breathing as the weight of his words came down on me because everything was making sense now. The way he'd stare at me from across the dinner table and the way his lips always seemed to linger on my cheek when he greeted me. I knew I should be mortified that my ex-husbands father had been thinking about me naked for years but my mind seemed to be welcoming this thought. I was seriously fucked up.

"I've been extremely jealous of Edward recently; he's been taking you for granted." He said in a low, husky voice as he moved even closer, our bodies barely touching. "You need to be appreciated, Bella." He ducked his head so his lips were by my ear, fingers lightly tracing my collarbone. "Will you let me appreciate you?" He whispered.

I couldn't contain it any longer. I pounced, wrapping my thighs tightly around his waist and my arms locked behind his neck. He held me firmly against him using his hands to grip my ass. I hastily crushed my mouth against his and the shock of feeling his hot tongue moving against mine sent a pleasant shudder through my body. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he slammed me against the wall and ground himself into me.

He moved his hands down my thighs as his lips kissed and nipped restlessly against my jaw, only using his hips to hold me up. Carlisle dropped his head and started to trail warm kisses down my neck which I interrupted briefly to pull his jumper over his head. He growled when he got to the top of my corset, apparently his hands were too busy roaming my body because he used his teeth to tear off the blue ribbons that held it together. I gasped as it fell from my body but the cold air was quickly replaced by the heat of his mouth between my breasts and then moving to lightly circle both nipples with his tongue.

I yanked roughly on his belt a couple of times and fumbled with his zipper until I was eventually successful in getting his jeans around his ankles. Moving his hands back to my ass, he stepped out of them and carried me to the bed – practically throwing me down. I took the opportunity to ogle his almost-naked body, marveling at his mouthwatering cinnamon tan and willing for his boxers to disintegrate. He was soon between my legs and grinding his himself against me, causing me to gasp and moan in approval. We were only separated by thin layers of material now and I was able to feel _a lot._

He started kissing down my body and drew patterns with his tongue when he got to my navel. When his mouth had reached the top of my thong and he looked up at me through hooded eyes before moving down and dragging his tongue slowly but firmly against the lacy material. I gasped and grabbed his soft blonde hair, tugging at it and begging him to do more.

He smiled at me, grabbed my thong and in one swift movement, sent it flying across the room. The sensation of the cool air against the fiery heat between my legs felt so insane that I couldn't help but whimper. The smile instantly dropped from Carlisle's face and he suddenly looked like he might devour me, his broad shoulders rising and falling as his breathing became heavier.

Never breaking eye contact with me, he leaned his left forearm on the edge of the bed and slowly slid his right hand up my thigh. His head fell back and he groaned my name when his finger grazed between my folds. "Bella, you're so wet." he whispered up at the ceiling.

When he looked back at me, I bit my lip and rocked my hips, urging him on. He didn't look away from my face again as he parted my lips and then lowered his face until his mouth was hovering right over my clit. His eyes closed as he tenderly kissed it and then I felt his slick tongue tracing circles around the sensitive nub, causing my own eyes to close. I moved my hands back to his hair, running my fingers through it and slowly rolling my hips to the movement of his tongue.

I think a minute or two passed when for some reason I suddenly felt like I didn't want to climax without him. I roughly yanked him onto the bed by his hair and pulled myself up onto my knees in the process. He half hissed, half moaned as I did it and he smiled at me when our faces were level.

"Mm, I like that," He hummed, lazily sweeping the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. I smiled back slyly. So, _Carlisle likes it rough_.

I moved forward and captured his bottom lip between mine, not giving a shit that I could taste myself on him as I slowly dragged my teeth across the soft, plump flesh. He growled again and moved his hands to palm my breasts with his strong hands.

I moved my own hands to the waistband of his boxers while I teased his mouth with my tongue. Sliding the black cotton down, I gasped when I felt the warmth of his dick pressing against my stomach. I looked down and gasped again at the sheer _size _of it. Carlisle's dick made Edward's look like a finger.

Looking back to Carlisle's face, I wasn't surprised to find a shamelessly smug grin gracing it. I smirked in response and then moved back down, swirling my tongue around the head of his cock a few times before wrapping my mouth around him completely. As I moved down deliberately slow, he grabbed my hair and let out a loud, "f-uuuck." I sucked back up and released him from my mouth. I'd never ever heard Carlisle swear before and it was fucking hot.

"I can't wait anymore," I breathed in a strained voice. Before I could even register the movement, I was on my back and Carlisle was on top of me, forearms resting on either side of my head. Our breathing was ragged as we stared into each other's eyes, I wondered if he saw in mine what I saw in his. Once we did this, we'd never be able to take it back.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"Are you?" I whispered, rubbing my nose against his.

He kissed me tenderly and then nodded, exhaling a deep breath which fanned onto my face. I smiled up at him and pulled him down to kiss me again, this time it was more urgent. He seemed to have gotten the message because he started to move, sliding his shaft along my wet folds but for some reason I had no time for foreplay today. I shifted my hips and changed position just at the right time, causing his cock to stop exactly where I wanted it.

"Wait!" He sputtered "Con-"

"Pill." I growled, cutting him off.

"Okay." He hissed as I grabbed his hard length and guided it toward my entrance.

He kissed me once more on my jaw before pushing in slowly, my name leaving his lips in one long groan and then we both gasped at the pleasure of feeling each other for the first time. He felt so good inside me as we picked up a steady rhythm, my hips meeting his with every trust. Shit, I didn't know sex could feel like _this._ It made me wonder what the hell I'd been experiencing before. It's like I've finally found a real man.

I couldn't contain my breathless moans as he drove into me, the pressure was building in the pit of my stomach and I started yelling for him to go harder and faster. He happily obliged, grunting with every deep thrust. The pleasure was starting more intense and I could see his muscles begin to strain. I tried to beg him to keep going – only all I could come out with was a shaky and broken, "Carlisle!"

He seemed to understand though and he just jack hammered into me. My whole bed was moving, causing the legs to scrape across my wooden floor. I clung to his shoulders, sure that my nails were making him bleed. My legs were shaking as euphoria started to take over my body; I squeezed my eyes shut and was only vaguely aware that I was crying out in pleasure.

I heard Carlisle let out a strangled groan as I felt his body jerk and convulse for a few moments before he stilled and collapsed on top of me, sweating and panting heavily. He eventually moved, kissing my shoulder and rolling off to lay beside me.

We lay there trying to slow down our breathing for a moment, both of us staring at the ceiling. I'm not sure how much time had pasted when Carlisle moved again – he reached across me and shakily took a cigarette from the packet on my bedside table. I picked up the lighter and lit it for him as he leaned back against the headboard. We watched the smoke billow up and swirl wildly into the air.

"Since when do you smoke?" I questioned, taking the cigarette from his lips and bringing it to my own.

"I don't," he laughed nervously, taking it back from me. He looked over at me and smiled, it was a satisfied smile. "Baby, after that. I need one." He murmured huskily, taking another drag. I giggled and ran my fingers down his chest, unable to process what had just happened.

I knew I'd found my upgrade from Edward Cullen as I came down from the high of 'Round Two' with his dad. He could've certainly learned a thing or five from his dad, I thought as I lay back against my pillows. I guess finally at the age of twenty-four, I was growing up... by having amazing sex with my ex-husband's incredibly sexy dad.

God, I was a messed up woman but really, I didn't care.

Glancing over at Carlisle who was gazing up at me, I smirked and said, "Well this was pleasantly unexpected."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the six finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for one story. The oneshot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are six finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge. This is one of them.**

**Details/rules of this contest can be found under chapter one.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the six stories so please read all six before you make your final decision.**

*****VOTING ENDS MONDAY AUGUST 24TH, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)*****

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE COUPLE UPSTAIRS**

**Written by EmmaleeWrites05**

**Author's profile page: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1809726/**

**____________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

I picked this building to live in because of the immaculate area with which it is established in. The view from my fourth story condo is one that people pay millions of dollars for. My condo kind of just fell into my lap. With the immense windfall of sales from my first book, 'His Unfulfilled Desire' in the 'Mistress of Midnight' book series, landed not only me with more money than I would know what to do with but my publicist too. She wanted to sell her condo and I jumped in before she could list it. Now, I wake up every morning with a cup of strong coffee in my hand in time to see the fog slowly burn away and reveal the Golden Gate Bridge beckoning people in the world into San Francisco.

I spend most of my days writing for my series. I have published a near astonishing fifteen books in the last five years under the alias name Mackenzie Rose. Granted, each book is now more than 250 pages of smut filled goodness, but it pays the bills and allows me to live a life I could only have ever dreamed of. But, last year when I moved into this condo – I lost my mojo – literally. One does not need to be in a relationship or even be getting 'lovin' of their own in order to write smut. In fact, I haven't been in an actual relationship since my freshman year of college. Guys are too complicated. I have a little black book of my own to keep myself busy, but those few guys haven't even brought my mojo back. I moved into this amazing condo and I hit writers block – head on, full speed ahead, needing dental records to identify my body – crashed and burned. I could write the entire book all except for the sex scenes. It's like my head instantly went back to the prepubescent mind of not knowing anything.

I tried everything. I briefly dated a guy named Mike that works for my publisher – nope. I tried watching pornographic material, sex toys, and one-night-stands – everything just to get some inspiration. Still – nada. Six months ago it would seem, my luck took an immediate turn around. The upstairs condo finally sold to a wealthy new doctor in the area. Single doctor. Hot doctor. I have only meet him a couple of times checking the mail or passing each other in the hall, but he is the most attractive guy, that is old enough to be my dad, that I have ever met. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had to be about 45 and had dreamy blue eyes with blond hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it and never let go. And when he smiled, I literally felt my knees go weak as if I was one of my very own pathetic characters falling madly in love. But he never noticed me, well, not like I wanted him to notice me.

A few nights after he moved in I was beating my head against the wall in another one of my self-induced dry spells in fantasy writing. I had gotten so far in the chapter during that day that I thought for sure I would be able to continue on through the night. When it came to Garret the knight and the damsel in distress Kate to finally commit themselves to each other...you could hear the grasshoppers chirping in the background. My mind drew a total blank leaving me alone in my condo at 2:15 in the morning, wired on coffee, sexually frustrated in the real world and the fictional, slamming my head against my desk in anger.

The building was silent. You couldn't hear anything in the aged building except for the occasional car passing on the street or a car horn in the distance. So when I heard someone walking up the stairs it sounded as if their feet were pounding through my head. Then I heard a giggle, a female giggle. I knew that Carlisle lived there by himself so this was news to me. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. The bars had all closed twenty minutes ago and it looks as though Carlisle brought home a date.

Now, I am a quiet girl. I like my privacy as much as the next person and I don't like being the center of attention. I also don't like to pry into other people's lives. But when I heard the very first distinct sound of the bed squeaking above me and the groans of pleasure – I couldn't help but stop my head pounding and stare at my ceiling in morbid fascination. I could hear the head board hit the wall on every other thrust. I could hear his groans and her squeaks for more. I flushed red sitting in my own apartment as I listened to two strangers having sex above me. And I was utterly turned on. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I imagined me instead of the faceless woman with him. I saw his pale hand travel my body in admiration as he discovered exactly what it was that made me tick. In my sinful stupor I let my own hand travel. It had a complete mind of its own – keeping in time with the thrusts and the head board against the wall - I easily found myself crying out in ecstasy within minutes.

And I was back. It was as if listening to him fuck someone else was the key to me bringing my sexy back. I sprung forward and instantly started typing as fast as I could to keep up with my mind. The ideas and thoughts started pouring out of my head as the flood gates opened. Garrett and Kate reached their finale at just about the same time as Carlisle and his mistress. I sat back in my chair flushed, excited and overwhelmed. I had just listened to, masturbated with and wrote an amazing piece of work with the hot doctor that lives above me. Yeah, that's not weird at all. I'd never be able to look at him again.

But I did. Every time I saw him I gave him a candid smile. He had no idea that his late night romps in his bed (or shower, couch and kitchen) were giving me endless ideas and plot lines for more than just the one book I was working on. It got to the point that I had to buy a mini tape recorder in order for me to just sit there and mumble my thoughts out loud as I listened in order to keep track of everything. Granted, I only started with recording my thoughts after I had helped myself to the Doctor Hot Bitch self loving buffet. The tape recorder was a great idea that was a born in heaven and made for hell. I didn't realize that listening back on the tape I could hear just as much as if they were still having sex above me. It was a never ending cycle and I didn't care. Carlisle was single handily keeping me in business just by him getting down to business.

Once my book the 'The Knight and the Damsel' was decided upon to be published, I ordered an extra copy for myself. It came not too long after and I decided that perhaps Carlisle should see what I had written in it. I opened the front cover and saw my published note, "Special thanks goes to CC for all the countless late night inspiration. Without you – my mojo would still be lost. Thanks for the constant good times." I smiled to myself and quickly signed my alias name. I drove down to the post office and mailed it anonymously to Carlisle. I am sure if he is as smart as he should be - he'll eventually find out who it was from.

Later that night I packed my last box and turned out the light in the living room. Because of Carlisle's constant ability to have mind blowing sex above me – I can now move into my own home with no neighbors. I made my way into my bedroom to listen to one more time of Doctor Hot Bitch having sex and enjoy my last night in my condo. I let myself enjoy his pleasure and making it my own as I listen with morbid fascination to the couple upstairs getting it on.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the six finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for one story. The oneshot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There are six finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge. This is one of them.**

**Details/rules of this contest can be found under chapter one.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the six stories so please read all six before you make your final decision.**

*****VOTING ENDS MONDAY AUGUST 24TH, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)*****

**___________________________________________________________**

_**THE LITTLE BLUE POTTING SHED**_

**Written by LittleChoo**

**Author's profile page:** **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1794873/**

**___________________________**

_**Esme**_

I acknowledge the subtle nod of his head with a slight one of my own, and with a smile dancing upon my lips, I walk silently towards the large white backdoor which leads out to my beautiful garden.

Stretching out my hand I lightly grip the bronze coated handle, letting the coldness tingle as it presses against my palm.

My head turns in the direction from which I'd just come from, and I look to see if he has started to follow.

Too soon.

The twinkle in his eye explains why he hasn't.

I open the door and step carefully down onto the gravel, placing one foot slowly in front of the other.

I wince and let out a silent hiss, as a sharp stone presses itself into the soft skin of my underfoot.

Quickly brushing aside my long skirt, I sit myself down on the grass, immediately feeling the morning dew soak through my skirt and into my knickers.

I giggle lightly at the sensation, then wish I'd put on my white fluffy slippers.

But just as Carlisle likes to shower before our morning rendezvous, I like to attend barefoot. There is something animistic and natural about scurrying down the garden path with grass and dew between my toes.

Carlisle takes his morning shower everyday without fail, and I never fail to appreciate it when he crushes his chest into mine and I smell the lightly scented soap on his skin and the subtle fragrance upon his freshly shaven chin.

I let out a soft, musical sigh and stand up. My feathery brown hair bounces freely upon my shoulders.

Carefully placing my feet on the well trodden path, with my skirt gently wrapping itself around my legs, I make my way down the garden to the little blue potting shed.

I unlatch the small blue door, and while bending my head, I step inside. The warm air trapped inside from yesterday's secret meeting, envelopes my cool skin.

It is dark inside, but I know this shed like the back of my hand. I carefully tiptoe across the smooth but dusty wooden floor until I feel the soft blue and green rug beneath my feet.

Kneeling down I crawl to the top of the rug, using my fingers to gently explore its surface.

My hand finds the small box it was searching for. I light a match and reach across the small stand, as the lit match gives off a flickered glow causing my shadow to dance against the wooden slats.

I take hold of the Victorian oil lamp, and light it with the freshly struck match. The flame flutters to life as I put the lamp back on the cast iron stand.

The rug feels warm against my legs, my hitched up skirt resting at my knees. I lay my head in the cup of my elbow and wait.

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Carlisle**_

I watched her leave, the love of my life. Her chocolate brown curls framing her beautiful, smooth face.

The suggestive twinkle in her eye lingers playfully in my mind after she disappears through the door. The smell of her invades my nostrils and the air around me.

There is no reason for me to stay behind, and no real reason to watch her leave. We could walk to our special place together, hand in hand, but we prefer it this way.

We meet every morning in the little blue potting shed. Our secret morning rendezvous. The house in perfect silence, the children all upstairs in the pretence of sleep.

Now I may follow her.

I take my time walking to the door of our house, gently closing it behind me. The crisp morning air strokes my face, as I breath in deeply through my nose sighing a little. Her fragrance is now lost.

Esme.

The thought of her nearly overwhelms me, as always. She completes me, as I her. I know this without doubt.

The morning dew soaks through my clean, white socks as I step onto the lawn. A cheeky smile curls both corners of my mouth. I do this every time. I do it only to place my wet foot on her thigh and make her quietly giggle and squirm beneath it.

I quicken my pace, very eager to reach her now. I will myself to slow down and saver this feeling of my need, my want of her.

Standing at the small wooden door of the shed, I slowly reach out my hand and open it. It creeks as it opens just wide enough for me to step inside. Impatient now, I quickly close it behind me.

I lick my lips and watch as gentle flames kiss at my wife's cheeks, her beauty sparkling before my hungry eyes.

Her eyes reflect the want in my own as they lovingly meet and my world spins. Nothing matters but her, my Esme, my wife.

Not taking my eyes off her, I slowly raise a foot and trace it up her leg. My breath quickens as she seductively moves her knee closer to her chest. The frill of her panties are just in sight, and yet still my eyes don't move from hers.

I remove my foot and crouch down until I am on all fours, an arm on either side of her. I begin to slowly slide up her body, dragging her skirt up further, crushed between my chest and her hip. She rolls on to her back so I am pressing against her intimate areas.

My weight shifts to my right arm, causing my bicep to round out and my vain to throb, as I snake my left arm under her lower back.

Further.

My body melts into hers as we cling together, chest to chest, cheek to cheek. I start rocking our bodies until we go half circle and I am beneath her. Our eyes lock once again.

I bring both my hands to her flushed face and she cups mine.

"I love you"

We say it together and out loud. Esme gently turns her head to the side and lays it under my chin. We lie like this, in perfect harmony until the sun rises unnoticed outside.

I smile.

It can wait.

___________________________________________________________________________

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the six finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for one story. The oneshot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are six finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge. This is one of them.**

**Details of this contest can be found under chapter one.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the six stories so please read all six before you make your final decision.**

*****VOTING ENDS MONDAY AUGUST 24TH, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)*****

**______________________________________**

**La mia Notte la più Scura**

**Written by TwilightofElla**

**Author's profile link: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1656052/TwilightofElla**

**______________________________________**

I sat heavily in the plush mahogany armchair in my study. Esme had dusted in here today, and the thousands of books gleamed in the light of the setting sun. I turned on the antique light that Esme had purchased in Madison, Wisconsin, and stared at the illuminated book in my hand. It was very old, the front scratched and stained from the many moves it had accompanied me on.

I stared at the shelf it had came from. The 362 others sat silently by the hole the one in my hand had left. The books progressively got newer, the oldest could barely be read, the pages were ripped and the words faded or smudged. My eyes fell again to the book in my hands. It was the 152nd in the series, the series that described every day of my life. I had kept journals for my entire existence, writing in secrecy. The only people who knew about them were Esme and Edward. Esme was the only one who had read them, Edward understood that what was in these journals, was personal.

I had told him years ago that he was welcome to read them, he might find something to help him, but he had refused, saying that he did not want to interfere. Esme had not read through all of them, thankfully. The weathered book I held now held a dark secret, this book held my darkest night, my darkest hour. I had not read this since I had wrote it, the night it happened. I had told my family that I had not harmed a human. I lied. I may not have drank their blood but I had harmed them. I killed, and I savagely murdered. I ran my fingers delicately across the front. The title read 1795 in bold, gold letters. Taking a deep breath I flipped open the cover.

My handwriting covered the first page, detailing a day spent walking the Italian countryside. I scanned through the book until I found the pages I was looking for, all of them having July 19 scrolled in the top left corners. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the torment this passage would bring. Today I needed to relive it. For Edward's sake I needed to read it. After he had nearly been taken by the Volturi not 3 months ago, Alice had seen visions of Aro's need to keep him.

His lustful ambititon flared for Edward's power, and Alice's for that matter. He had told me he kept imagining them coming for him. And, when he refused they took Bella instead, they killed off the family until he agreed to don the black robes that would secure his future as a killer. I told him that even though Aro was getting more unusual the older he became he would never kill his own, unless absolutely necessary, but he still feared the worst. He still was considering leaving us to protect us. I had vehemently disagreed, stating that he would make the situation even worse than the last time he left. He agreed but I could tell he was troubled. This entry was the only way for him to reconsider, the only way I could save everyone from heartbreak.

I had to find the courage in myself, to share something that no one knew outside of the oldest Volturi. This was the reason I left, the reason I never went back to Italy. Of course I was courteous to them when they wrote to me, but the memories of Aro and that night haunted my dreams. At last, after much internal debate, I settled in to relive again, my darkest night.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_**1795**_

_**Volterra, Italy**_

My fingers ran across the damp, stone walls of the castle as I weaved my way to my bed chamber. The darkness engulfed me as I nimbly stepped across the uneven tile of the floor. My eyes adjusted to the darkness perfectly as I maneuvered deeper into the caverns of the castle. The peasants had grown wary of recent activity here. In order not to cause more suspicion Marcus had suggested we move deeper into the confines of the castle, closer to the escape passageways in case we were ambushed.

My door loomed in front of me. The rough handle of the door opened smoothly and I was met with the flickering glow of the candles placed in my room by the human servants. I had always disapproved of having human servants, and told my complaints to Aro. My complaints fell on deaf ears.

Aro apparently thought humans could be useful outside of food, and set them to work. Needless to say Volterra Castle went through plenty of servants. My room was simple, yet elegant. No bed was present as we did not have the need for sleep. Instead an Egyptian style couch stood in its place.

A painting covered the entire western wall. Colors swirled around the bottom of a balcony where four young men stood looking down below. I was to the farthest right in the picture. My elders Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood to my left. That was only the second day I had been here, they had shown me the countryside, the Volturi's territory stretched to the farthest reaches of Italy.

A thick embroidered rug adorned the floor, insulating the room from the cold nights even though I had no need for it. A desk sat at the corner, quills, paper, and ink cluttering the top. The wispy gauze curtains billowed as I opened the door, causing the air to tunnel through the room. The door creaked on the other side of the room leading to the balcony.

A dim sound came from the other side.

Music, I heard music. A sweet, lilting voice wafted to my ears as I drifted closer and closer to the balcony opening. I stooped silently as I peered over the edge, eager to see what was happening below. Lights lit up the square below the tower, the sky blood red from the setting sun. A young Italian maiden stood in the middle of a crowd of people, singing a beautiful ballad. Her voice swelled around me, whispering in my ears, caressing my senses.

She was perfect, her black hair fell in ringlets across her heart-shaped face. Freckles dotted her classical nose, and her black eyes were half closed as she recited the song. She wore a red bandana in her hair and a blue spotted dress. Her petticoats billowed around her as a gust of wind blew through the square. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld. But, Aro had forbidden any of us from being seen for the time being so I sank begrudgingly onto the granite of the ground. I closed my eyes listening to her sweet voice for at least an hour before she finally finished.

A huge applause rang out as she said sweetly, "Ringraziarla. Ringraziarla così molto per ascoltare me. Sono molto grato." Her thank you was met by more applause before they broke off into low murmurings. I peeked over the side of the balcony again to see her packing up her things. She looked like a gypsy at closer examination, which explained the way she packed.

I was taken by her, besotted even. She turned momentarily and I made a split second decision, I broke the rules. I grabbed onto the balcony rail with one hand and swung my body up and over, leaping into the air. I hurtled down and touched silently on the ground beyond her, safe in the shadows. Smoothing my clothing down I steadily walked towards her.

As I stood directly behind her I timidly said "Ciao." _Hello. _

She gasped and whirled, staring at me with wide eyes. Her heart beat sporadically from fright and her hand flew to her neck, close to her jugular where I saw her blood pumping rhythmically through her veins. I inwardly shook my head to clear away my more primal thoughts.

"Oh! Perdonarmi il signore, non l'ho sentito venendo." _Oh! Pardon me sir I did not hear you coming._

"Nessuna la colpa è il mio, non dovrei aver camminato così leggermente. La sua voce è meravigliosa. Non ho sentito quella canzone prima, dove di è venuto da?" _No the fault is mine, I should not have stepped so lightly. Your voice is wonderful. I have not heard that song before, where di it come from? _I said. I knew I should not try to charm her but, I could not resist. In that hour that I had listened to her she had captured me.

She smiled timidly before answering me.

"Ringraziarla. Mia madre l'ha insegnato a me quando ero piccolo. È la ballata di zingaro, dei tempi ruvidi." _Thank you. My mother taught it to me when I was little. It is a gypsy ballad, about harsh times_.

I handed her my arm and she gladly took it, forgetting about her bag by the fountain. We talked of her life as a gypsy, about living on the streets as I had not long ago. She wondered at my golden eyes, a color she had never seen, and I quickly changed the subject to the cool night. She assured me she was fine, her grandmother knitted her a shawl that she was wearing. We laughed, and smiled, and chattered happily for hours before we had walked the length of the city, to the city gates and back.

I had bid her farewell, promising to see her again tomorrow. She watched me go as I smoothly and gracefully walked behind the north castle wall. I looked both ways before I knocked three times on a smaller stone in the middle of the wall. The wall moved revealing a rich colored door. I opened it and quickly went inside. I went through a corridor and opened another door and ended up in the main hall. I walked towards the stairs and was half way up before I heard an unforgettable, smooth voice.

"Carlisle, friend, come to me." Even though it didn't seem as such, Aro had ordered me to do so. He suspected me of leaving the castle. He wanted to touch my hand. I knew he would get his way. So with as much dignity as I could I walked down the marble staircase to his out-stretched palm. Carefully placing the tips of my fingers in the middle of his hand I waited. His sullen eyes were closed, a crease forming between his brows. After 6 seconds his eyes opened again filled with feigned disappointment. I could see something else forming around the edges. Anger? Fear? I could not tell. Before I could divulge on the subject he spoke.

"You left." He stated simply.

"Yes, I have felt restless during this past week of confinement. I decided to take a walk." My voice became uneasy. He knew of her, of my gypsy.

"You talked to someone. A maiden, you defied my orders Carlisle. Not only did you leave the castle walls, you spoke to a human! Think of the possibilities if she suspects us!" His voice became slightly high pitched.

Quickly forming an excuse I said, "Aro, she is a gypsy, a foreigner. She knows not of what the locals suspect. She is perfectly harmless, gone by tomorrow." I stated simply.

"Oh Carlisle. Can you not be happy with the company you keep here? With my company? In any case you promised to see her tomorrow, did you not? Does that not mean she will likely stay? She commented on your eyes, that they were unusual. About your paleness too, she thought it odd. What if she dines near a passerby speaking of us. She could run and hide, she could tell neighboring villages. Carlisle we could have an uprising. More than just Volterra, but rather the whole countryside." I could not think of my gypsy as untrustworthy. She had seemed kind hearted in my eyes. But Aro did not have my human sympathy. He had lost it long ago, and in it's place came ambition.

I knew there was no use arguing. I would be reprimanded to some extent. I was safe from the harsher punishments, for the Volturi elders enjoyed my company.

"I am sorry to disrespect you My Lord. Forgive my incompetence." I said somberly. My apology was met with laughter.

"Dear Carlisle, you are not incompetent. Just mislead and impatient. You can not apologize for your personality. Alas, I must go. I have placed a new novel in your chamber I think you might enjoy. Farewell for now." I bowed low to him as his cloak billowed behind him and he left me alone in the hall.

Again, I slowly climbed the stairs to my chamber. As promised Aro had left a thick novel on my desk and I picked it up and rifled through the first few pages. It looked interesting so I began to read. The cool night air drifted through the window, filling my nostrils with the scent of the night.

When the clock struck 1 o'clock in the morning I heard a bloodcurdling shreek. My feet carried me fast to the balcony as I peered out, my eyes searching the darkness. On the far side of the square I saw a pair of feet being dragged away into the shadows. I leapt, sailing through the night landing beyond the fountain and running as fast as I could towards the darkness. I rounded the corner and slammed to a stop, my eyes widening in horror at the site before me.

My beautiful gypsy was gagged and bound her eyes landing to mine, tears streaming down her thin face. Aro stood above her, defiantly staring back at me, willing me to contradict what he was doing. And by God I did.

"Aro! What is the meaning of this?" I bellowed. He shifted in front of her staring directly at me.

"Carlisle we take no chances in these dark times. She was a liability, someone who could not be trusted. You spent a mere two hours with her. Not enough to convince me she is pure. She will finally be useful, I will remember her as my sustenance, not a trifle gypsy. That would seem so much better to me."

I was enraged, "She has a life! She should have a choice between life and death, not you! Think about what your doing Aro! What will the villagers think? Another disappearance." I growled at him.

I could see the anger in his eyes, "No one will notice, not if I can help it. They will think she continued her journey and nothing more. I have made my decision Carlisle, it is final." He turned his back on me, his lustful eyes landing on her. As I helplessly watched he quickly leaned down, honing in on her jugular, stroking the skin there with a finger. Her muffled cries ripped and clawed at my heart as I clenched my fists. Aro's head leaned in and I snapped. Lunging for him I tried to fight back but he threw me easily from him into a wall. I stood ready again but before I could register what was happening Aro leaned into her and showed his teeth. Like a caress his teeth swiped across her neck. For a split second I saw her eyes bulge before the light went out in them and I stared at them as blood gushed from the now gaping wound in her neck.

"No! No, no, no." I sobbed as my knees hit the ground. The amount of pain I felt was unbearable. I had caused her death. My foolish behavior before had doomed her.

Aro stooped lower and sucked the blood, feeding greedily from the gash. I turned my head as tearless sobs racked through my body. He drank until her body was dry and he turned to me, his eyes a ruby red.

"You dared to fight me Carlisle. I am ashamed of you. You have defied my orders twice today. I must go now and think of a punishment. Carlisle, go now and leave me." He rigidly dismissed me. I dragged my numb body back to the castle wall. I did not want to walk the hallways in the castle. Instead I nimbly scaled the walls until I reached my chamber. I sat at the desk my head hung low in my hands, murderous rage and grief racked through me. I had doomed her fate. To die young and beautiful with a whole life ahead of you is no way to leave this earth. A soft knock sounded at my door and I composed myself before muttering a "come in."

Didyme walked in. Her blue robes billowed up behind her. Her soft features, a mirrored feminine image of Aro, were masked by a silent rage. Didyme was my closest friend here. She understood my human compassion and my reasons for not drinking human blood. As the younger sister of Aro, he had thought when he changed her that she would have a power like his. Yes she had a power, but she did not use it to manipulate and control. Didyme had the power to make everyone around her happy. When she was happy she could not control her power as well, making everyone around her giddy. She had been with Marcus for centuries, so it was easier for her to control. Now she did control it, lifting my grief and sorrow and replacing it with fake happiness. I instantly felt the affects and strained not to smile.

"Please Didyme, I would ask you if I wanted to be happy." I said quietly. Instantly I felt the way I was before. Her hand ghosted across my shoulders before she settled down next to me.

"Carlisle, I fear his need to control is growing, he stares at my power with disdain most days now. I saw what happened tonight, he would hold his position before keeping your friendship."

"I don't know what to do anymore Didyme. Your friendship means so much to me now but, I feel I must leave or be confined to my chamber for the rest of my stay. He grows darker every day."

"Then leave Carlisle. Leave this place, would you rather be free than live as a prisoner in your own home. I've thought long about this and I think… maybe Marcus and I will leave also. I shall not tell Aro where we go, you can come with us Carlisle. I would be glad to have your company and I am sure Marcus would not mind."

"Where would you go Didyme? You can not run from Aro, he will find you."

"Of course he won't. Not if I leave for France, or the New World." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I am happy for you whatever you choose but I shall decline your offer. I suspect it will be easier to leave the less people do at a time. And I will keep this with the utmost secrecy." She smiled kindly at me.

"Come, Aro wishes to meet in the dining hall now." She said his name with disdain.

She led the way down the flights of stairs, meeting with Marcus. I bowed low to him and he did the same before resuming our descent. The dining hall was used for meetings. The human-drinkers had to use more secrecy than I. Aro sat in the middle of the three thrones at the front of the room. The ladies and men sat around waiting for everyone in the castle to arrive. We seemed to be one of the last ones and Aro began.

"Friends!" he called. "I fear our cover has been broken. Rumors swirl through the neighboring town and I see our Volterra doomed." The hall erupted in shocked yells. Everyone had thought we had contained the rumors. I was shocked but there was still doubt in my mind. I don't think I could trust Aro's judgement again.

"What shall we do My Lord?" called Athenadora from the front.

"I will take our hunters. We must silence the village. They will come tomorrow if we do not. They will kill not only us, but the whole town." Didyme rose up from her seat.

"Can we not just relocate elsewhere? Must we fight and kill?" I admired her bravery for standing up to him. He glowered.

"No, Didyme. They will spread this to every corner of Europe, no one will be safe, not even us, not even you." Her eyes showed her shock and I could not contain mine. Marcus looked slightly frightful but reigned it in. Ah! So he knew her plans! But how? My mind went to his power. Did he unintentionally touch Marcus, or did he already suspect before that?

The group murmured in agreement and then the castle went to prepare for the raid tonight. I refrained from violence and turned to go back upstairs when Aro called my name. I turned to him warily.

His eyes gleamed with controlled malice as he said, "No Carlisle. We will need everyone on this raid." I was shocked. This must have been my punishment, he would make me go against my morals.

Two hours later we ran silently, deadly through the trees to the neighboring village. We did not alert the dogs outside, they still slumbered. Aro led with Santiago close behind. Athenodora, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, Didyme, Afton and Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Corin, Renata, and Heidi, along with the rest of the guard, came with us. We fanned out surrounding the village. My eyes flicked to my left where Didyme crouched. She took my hand in hers and squeezed. From her other side I watched her do the same with Marcus. Her gift trickled slowly, making courage for what I was about to do well slowly inside me. Aro spoke a quick "Go" before the heads of the guard burst forth.

We had 5 seconds to kill the first row of houses before the screams started. We would kill quickly and efficiently. I knew that the younger members would not be able to resist feeding. Didyme and I took the first house. She whispered fast "You need not kill. Wait and I will do it." I nodded gratefully and shut my mind off to the snaps of the peoples necks. Didyme was quick and nimble. She did not let them suffer as most of our kind did. I counted down in my head, _5…4…3…2…1. _I heard them, the first heart stopping wail. It was cut off short. I heard doors creak open. People whispering about the noise. I heard them open windows. I stared out the homes window and into the night. I saw an older women studying the night. A shadow jumped across to her and Felix lunged to stand in front of her. She screamed "Dio ci risparmia!" before he ripped off her head. Her husband was next. Afton lit a house on fire. It had been dry the past few weeks and the fire spread at an alarming rate. Men screamed and ran out into the night, stakes and pitchforks in hand. Like that would stop Aro.

"Carlisle you must stay out of site, Aro must not see you, now is your chance to run." Didyme pleaded.

"I can not leave you now!" I hissed. She shook her head.

"You must." And she disappeared from site. I tried to follow. I saw her shadow, followed her scent around the burning houses to a house on the edge of the village. I ripped off the door, desperate to find her.

I heard an almost silent whisper. "Mio fratello, Aro, don't." Then, a growl and a screeching noise. I turned the corner and gasped. Aro stood over the body of Didyme, her head laying a foot from her body. The family that occupied the house screamed in the corner, Aro blocking their only escape. Didyme's long tresses covered her face but I saw her face frozen in a state of shock.

"Aro, how could you!" I choked. The screams outside were deafening.

"She was taking him, Marcus. She was taking him away. This is the only way he will stay, the only way! She was a small sacrifice, her gift was useless to me." He growled.

"Your own sister! Didyme was good!" I cried.

"Enough! You will never speak of this to anyone! If you do your life and everyone's close to you will be gone." He threatened.

"You have not killed, I sense it." His eyes moved to the family in the corner. The two young children.

"Kill the children first, then the parents." He stated simply. I stared in horror. The children were crying, frightened of me.

"Aro, no." I whispered.

"Do it!" he growled.

I stepped forward, not looking at them until I stood over them. I looked down at the two faces. To what I was about to do. I lifted my head to the roof and cried "Dio mi perdona per ciò che sto per fare!" _God forgive me for what I am about to do._ I snapped the children's necks cleanly, they could not feel it. The mother screeched and clawed at me. Aro swept over and broke her neck and the father's too.

"Enough, we will leave now." He drifted out the door. I smelled the fire coursing across the roof, I stared at Didyme's body one last time and followed her advice. I fled. I fled the world I knew, my friend's, and the mayhem I had caused. I was the cause of those people's deaths. I was a murderer. I. Killed.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

I cried tearless sobs as I finished the passage. All the memories flooded back in my mind in a torrent, the gate I kept locked in my mind wide open. The thoughts haunting me over and over. The door clicked and a soft pair of arms engulfed me and I raised my head to meet my wife's eyes. She stroked my cheeks with her thumbs and leaned in to kiss me.

"Whatever this is, I know it hurt you deeply. But know this, you are the kindest person I have ever met. You saved me and countless others. You helped thousands. I know you have secrets, and I wont pry but, Carlisle. You _are_ good. Do not dwell on the past. Dwell on the present and future. You wont ever go back to what you were. You grow better every day." She leaned in for a final kiss before standing up.

"Go to our son Carlisle. He needs you." She walked away and shut the door. The clock ticked in the corner as I sat in silence staring blankly at the last page. With a swift motion I ripped the five pages away from the book and tucked them in my pocket. I strode to the bookshelf and put the book back in it's place. I searched for Edward and found him in the garden, his mind a thousand miles away. He heard my foot falls and turned his head slightly to me in acknowledgement.

"Edward I know we have talked. I've told you this was not a good idea but you still consider this. You must know you can not go to them. They have done things in the past, yes, but I will fight until I have no fight more to protect our family, Edward. I will, I promise you." I pulled the papers from my pocket.

"Here, read these. You need to understand how Aro is. You don't know him as I do." He stared at the papers in my hand and back to me before he picked them up and read them. A few minutes passed as he digested what he read.

"When I fled, I ran to France. I found a boat traveling to the New World and sailed for a month and a half before I got here."

"Carlisle I…" he started.

"No, I need no sympathy. I reserve nothing for my actions. But I realize now I could have done nothing. They would have died more painfully had Aro gotten them first." I said simply.

After many minutes passed in silence as we sat in that bench in the back yard until he spoke again.

"There was another? Other than Esme? This gypsy girl?" he asked

"No, no one before Esme. This girl I liked, but never loved. I only loved your mother."

"Didyme?" he asked

"Neither her either. She was my dearest friend but nothing more."

"Thank you, Carlisle. For this, for sharing this with me." He rose from the bench.

"I won't go, I promise you, I'll never leave again. I'm sorry for ever thinking it." I stood and hugged my son and whispered

"You always have a place here, no matter what you do. But you made the right choice, only you could choose." I patted his back as we made our way back in the house, and I let go of that part of my life, forever.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the six finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for one story. The oneshot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There are six finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge. This is one of them.**

**Details/rules of this contest can be found under chapter one.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the six stories so please read all six before you make your final decision.**

*****VOTING ENDS MONDAY AUGUST 24TH, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)*****

**___________________________________________________________________**

_**WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY**_

**Written by Hopeless Romantic79**

**Author's profile page: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1717544/HopelessRomantic79**

**____________________________________**

I knew it was wrong. I knew it was sick, and loathsome, and creepy. I also knew her father would shoot me and my father would help him bury my body if I got caught. My right foot slipped a bit on the mossy branch, and I settled down further back against the tree to steady myself.

It was sick, and wrong, and all those other things, but I couldn't help but watch Bella brush her hair a hundred times in front of her mirror. She never did it in a vain manner like most girls would. Instead, the look on her sweet face was innocent and contemplative. I actually envied the brush in her hand, wishing I were the one running my fingers through her mahogany strands. The feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified.

She was standing in front of her dresser, still absentmindedly brushing her hair. Her expression was vexed, as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle in her head. I wanted desperately to know at that moment what she was thinking. Was there any possibility, even a small bit, that she was thinking of me?

My heart ached to know. I'd been in love with my best friend since we were children, which sounds ridiculous, but it was completely true. In fact, we'd spent many hours up in this exact same tree, on this exact same branch, talking and laughing and hating our parents and dreaming of getting out of Forks forever.

I had always loved her, but the beginning of adolescence had really thrown me for a loop. Suddenly, she wasn't just Bella, she was _Bella, _and my brain and body didn't know what to do with the new hormones racing through me. The beginning had been rather embarrassing, especially when I noticed her sweaters were filling in, in new and intriguing ways. Now, when she hugged me, I did all I could do to not get my hips anywhere near hers, to keep my hands firmly at her waist, to keep from burying my nose in her hair and breathing in her perfect scent.

She acted oblivious to these new developments, something which I blessed and cursed her for. Did she have any idea how I felt when she walked into the room? When her soft skin brushed against mine? When she wore that dark blue tank top that showed off her new body and made her practically glow from the inside out?

It had gotten to the point where I couldn't stand to be away from her, which is what led me to climbing the tree in the pouring rain, in the dark, risking life and limb to see her beautiful face. I hated myself for it, but it couldn't be helped. She was magnetic.

My phone suddenly rang in my pocket, nearly making me lose my grip as I teetered on the edge of the branch. Adrenaline pumped through my body, and I was in complete survival mode, all thoughts of Bella flying out of my mind. I managed to right myself, and fought my pounding heart and panting breaths as my phone rang over and over again. Gasping for air, I answered in a low whisper.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Are you OK?" Bella's voice sounded concerned. I chanced a glance through the window and saw she had buried herself under her covers, phone in hand. My heart sped up again, for different reasons.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you whispering?" she whispered back, then giggled.

"Uh… my parents are asleep. Don't want to wake them."

"But it's 9 o'clock," she said, confused again, and I mentally smacked my forehead.

"Err, they have to go to work early. I dunno, I wasn't really listening."

I could see her shrug, then she changed the subject.

"What are you doing for your English project? I'm still stuck on mine."

"I haven't really thought about it yet."

"Edward, you have to start soon! Otherwise we won't be able to hang out after school." I could almost hear the pout in her voice. "We'll work on it together tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure," I said, thrilled to have more plans with her. Anything to be near her.

I watched as she played with the tips of her hair. I was content to just hear her breathing. I dared to lean closer to the edge of the branch, trying to get a better look. My God, she was so beautiful. Suddenly, I heard her gasp into the phone, and saw as she recoiled from her relaxed position.

"Oh my God! Edward!" She sounded terrified. Her eyes were trained right on me. "Edward," she hissed. "There's a man outside my window. Oh my God! I've gotta get Charlie…"

My heart sunk as she scrambled to her bedroom door, eyes still fixed on the window.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Edward, he's gonna kill me… I have to-"

"It's me."

"What?!" she practically screamed.

"I… I mean… I-" I stammered, trying to find the right words to make me sound as positive as possible. Now she knew I was an obsessed freak. She was going to hate me. "It's just me," I said softly, hanging my head. I didn't want to see her reaction. I couldn't bear to see the hate and revulsion in her eyes.

I heard her window slide open slowly, and I finally chanced a glance up. She was staring at me with an unreadable expression. Her eyes were wide and she looked so… dazed? Numb? Confused? Surprised? I didn't know, but I was relieved that 'hate', 'disgust', and 'anger' weren't among the varying emotions crossing her face.

She had lowered the phone from her ear. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you _doing?"_ She sounded incredulous.

"Uh… sitting," was my lame answer.

"I can see that… but _why?_ It's pouring out there! Can you climb in?"

"Do… do you want me to climb in?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're going to kill yourself, get in here now!"

She reached out for my hand, and I gratefully took it, surprised at the little volt of electricity that shot between us. She gave a tiny squeak, and I could tell she felt it, too. Her cheeks were fiery red when I climbed through her window, sopping wet and dripping onto the carpet.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and avoided her gaze.

"Edward, what on earth were you doing lurking outside my bedroom window?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to think fast and not sound like a complete stalker.

"I.. was just…"

"Spying on me?" She crossed her arms across her chest, which did nothing to help the situation. My body reacted as I took in how the swell of her breasts rose and emphasized themselves. I fought back a tiny whimper as I felt myself harden at the very sight of her.

"No, not… not spying…" I couldn't seem to spit out a full sentence. She raised her eyebrows.

I decided to man up. I was fifteen years old, for Heaven's sakes, nearly a man, and she was nearly a woman. I had to tell her the truth.

"I love watching you," I said simply, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"What?!" Her brown doe eyes, which had already been saucer-sized, grew even further, and a tell-tale blush crept up her cheeks and neck.

"You. You're beautiful. I love watching you. You fascinate me."

"Do you… do you watch me sleep?"

"I wish I could. But it's kind of hard to see into your window when it's dark."

A small laugh escaped her lips, but it didn't sound amused. She sounded nervous and slightly hysterical. I reached for her hand to soothe her.

"Bella, please don't hate me."

"I don't… I couldn't… never… I just… Edward, I don't know what to say. I wish I could say it scared me. It _should _scare me. But…" She looked down at her feet, and I could tell she was shaking slightly.

_I'm such an idiot, _I thought to myself, kicking myself mentally. I gathered her into my arms carefully, trying not to startle her. She stiffened against my touch, but just as suddenly relaxed into my arms. Her cheek rested against my chest, and I was certain she could hear my heart beating out of control.

"Edward," she said, and her voice was muffled against my chest. "What does this mean? I'm so confused." She pulled herself away from me again, and the look on her face nearly broke my heart.

"It means I think you're beautiful. It means I don't want to be apart from you. It means… I want to kiss you."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah. Is that OK?"

She bit her lip in contemplation. I thought I was going to die if she said no. I stared at her hopefully.

"OK," she said meekly. She looked me straight in the eye, and I knew she meant what she said. I knew that look well.

Carefully, cautiously, I gathered her back into my arms. I ran one hand through her soft brown hair, feeling its silky texture. I slowly stroked her face, and she leaned her cheek into my touch. Her eyes drifted shut, and her breathing had hitched.

It was really hard to not simply crush my mouth against hers, which is what my body was dying to do. But I knew Bella deserved more than a sloppy wet kiss and a grope in her bedroom. I cared about her too much.

Her lips were puckering in preparation for my kiss, and it made me grin. I dipped my head low and brushed my lips against hers gently. The kiss was over before I knew it, but I knew I needed more. Her grip tightened around my shoulders as she pulled me in for another kiss.

This time, I took my time. Her bottom lip slid between my lips, and I reveled in its softness. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. She felt so good in my arms, so right. I kissed her until breathing was absolutely essential, and then pulled away again.

Her eyes were slightly unfocused when they finally fluttered open. "Mmm, wow, that was nice," she said a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah," I agreed, and leaned my forehead against hers. My heart was racing. I craved her mouth now more than ever.

"Can we do it again?" she asked hopefully, and my heart nearly gave out.

"Oh yeah," I said, and captured her lips once more. This kiss was bolder, sweeter. She gripped my shoulders tighter, and I about died of happiness when I felt her tiny tongue brush over my closed lips. I'd never done this before… but it felt so right. My lips opened at their own accord, and though it was slightly sloppy, we managed to make the kiss feel wonderful and new… mature. My pants were growing tighter with each passing minute, and it terrified me.

Bella was growing more and more eager, and her hands were finding purchase in my hair. She was melting against me, and I loved how perfectly she fit against me.

I was about to slide one hand dangerously near her bottom, when my phone rang again. The sound broke the spell between us, and she jumped from my arms as if electrocuted.

I cursed as I saw my dad's number flash across my phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, where are you?! Do you know what time it is? You are in serious trouble, young man. I'm coming to get you, and God help you if your mother finds out."

"I'm at Bella's," I mumbled. I heard Carlisle growl, and he hung up without another word.

"Carlisle's coming," I mumbled. "He's really pissed."

"OK," she whispered, rubbing her arms.

"Hey," I said softly, hugging her again. "Are you OK?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah, more than OK. Are you?"

"More than OK," I assured her, grinning back at her. I kissed her softly once, and then found myself going for more. She whimpered softly, and responded enthusiastically.

A few short honks blasted from the road, and we broke apart again. I loved the look of her mouth. It was red and slightly swollen from our kisses. My heart tripped at the sight.

"You'd better go," she said, and followed me down the stairs to the front door. "And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't climb my tree anymore."

My heart sunk.

"Use the front door next time," she grinned, and I smiled happily back at her, waving awkwardly goodbye.

When I slid into the front seat, Carlisle was livid. I heard words like "irresponsible" and "inappropriate", but most of it went in one ear and out the other. I glanced up at Bella's window, and saw her standing there, watching us pull away. I waved, knowing she couldn't see me, but needed to do so anyway.

Carlisle abruptly ended his tirade, and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You really like her, son?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought. Did you kiss her?"

I felt myself blush despite myself. "Yeah."

He nodded curtly. "Good. Very good. But let's keep this a secret between us for awhile, alright? Unless you want to explain why you sneaked over to Bella's house after your curfew on a school night?"

I shook my head quickly, and he chuckled. We were silent the rest of the way home.

Just before I went to bed, I got a text from Bella.

_Sleep well, E. See you in the morning. Thinking about you. XXOO, B_

My heart exploded again. I quickly texted her back, and then rolled over, content for the first time in a long while.

_Can't wait to kiss you again, B. _

_I miss you already. E._

_____________________________________________________________________________

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the six finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for one story. The oneshot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
